


23 positions in a 1 nite stand

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dominance, Multi, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee learns something new about the chain of command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 positions in a 1 nite stand

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Razor sometime  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: Title's from the Prince song "Get Off" and I believe he'd be pleased I spelled it that way. Happy Smut Tuesday! This one's for [**geekbynight**](http://geekbynight.livejournal.com/).  
>  Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The seven hundredth time that Kendra tells him that's not the way they did things when Cain was around, Lee kind of loses it. After a lifetime of being compared to his grandfather, his father, and his brother, he can't take any more of being told he's second fiddle to a dead woman, and one who racked up war crimes like they were library fines, at that.

"Godsdamn it, Major, then why don't you show me exactly how Cain did every frakking thing?" he growls under his breath.

She just looks at him with those dark eyes and that implacable face. "All right, Commander," she says. "Shall I bring the CAG to your quarters tonight to discuss it? 2200, say?"

"Fine," Lee snaps. "Dismissed." Kendra salutes and marches her way out of CIC. Lee stares down at the lightboard and wonders what the frak he's gotten himself into here. He has no idea what Kendra's planning to demonstrate. She's emphasized plenty of times that he's not up to her standards, as if it isn't hard enough with this crew already. Godsdammit, he wishes he could leave well enough alone. But here he is in CIC, still trying to fill somebody else's shoes when he's not even sure he wants them to fit.

"Mister Hoshi," he says tiredly, "find Mister Laird for me. We need to have a little chat about Viper maintenance."

The hours crawl by. Lee has dinner alone in his quarters. Potatoes again - he should be grateful they still have rations, especially now that he's responsible if they don't, but he's so sick of potatoes. When he looks at the clock, it's only 2109. He sighs and picks up a file. Pegasus has more reports and specifications than he thinks he'll ever have a handle on. He's still catching up on Cain's backlog.

He's lost in a memo about the circuitry of the computer system when the hatch opens and his CAG saunters in, followed by his XO, who has probably never sauntered in her life. Kendra's movements are precise, even though she's carrying a box. She sets it down carefully on the dinner table he inherited from Cain and stands at attention.

"Commander," she says.

"Relax," Kara drawls, throwing herself down on the couch. "It's just Lee. He's not going to shoot you for not saluting right."

"Not very respectful, Captain," Kendra says crisply.

"Feel free to punish her any way you see fit," Lee says, turning another page in his report.

"Very well," Kendra says. She turns to the box on the table behind her and pulls out a whip. It's not a long whip, but it looks pretty businesslike. The folded-over strip of leather on the end makes a cracking noise when it hits the table and Kara and Lee both jump. "I hope you were serious about that, Commander."

"Uh, Major," Lee manages to say. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how the Admiral managed her ship," Kendra says with perfect composure.

"With _that_?" Kara squeaks.

"When the infraction merited the punishment," Kendra says. "Why, Captain? Afraid you'll like it rough?"

"Ahahah," Kara says, not really a laugh at all. "I don't think you could handle me, Major."

Lee clears his throat. There's no way to hide his arousal - these trousers are too tight - but he can at least try to exercise a little control over the situation. "Are you sure this is the most efficient way to settle disputes, Major Shaw?"

"The Admiral hand-picked her men and she disciplined them as she saw fit," Kendra tells him. "They feared her and they loved her. I'm her legacy and the best discipline for you and your out-of-line CAG is the same tactics that she used on me. A little leather can take the place of any number of words."

Kendra has the upper hand and there's no way she doesn't know it. Kara's completely tongue-tied and Lee's pinned to the couch by the force of his own overwhelming lust. He's glad that Dee's on a late shift today, and that they've never had the talk about being exclusive.

"This is the carrot and the stick," Kendra says. "And before any of your clever remarks about not having any stick, Captain, I suggest you look in the box."

"Uh," Lee says.

"Take your pants off, Commander," Kendra tells him, as if it's any ordinary conversation, except that she's tapping the whip - a crop, really - on her other hand. "Unless you'd rather have Captain Thrace do it for you."

Kara's going to kill him anyway, after this. He might as well get some mileage out of it. "Captain?"

Kara shoots him a glare that could sear the paint off a Viper, but she reaches for the waist of his trousers anyway. He'd be more afraid if he couldn't see that her eyes are darker than usual, her cheeks are flushed, and she's breathing heavier than normal. Kara Thrace is enjoying this. She likes taking him out of his clothes while Kendra watches them both carefully, folding her own uniform over the back of a chair. She likes sliding the cloth of his trousers slowly down his thighs, her mouth hovering over his skin so that he can feel her hot breath. He wonders whether she'll kiss him or bite him. He finds he's turned on by either option. So there are circumstances under which she'll take direction. Interesting.

"Ideally you'd be the one giving the orders, Commander," Kendra says, standing there in her bra and panties like that's completely normal. "But given the circumstances, I think you're a little compromised at the moment."

"Uh, yeah," Lee says. Kara tugs off his shoes and socks and tosses them impatiently over her shoulder and flings his trousers and his underwear after them.

"I think you should take the night off from being in charge," Kendra says, still tapping the crop against her palm. She moves closer - looks like she has a saunter in her after all. "What do you think?"

"Like he's in charge the rest of the time," Kara snarks, and Kendra flicks her with the crop. It's just a tap, and Kara's still got her clothes on, but there's no doubt: Kendra Shaw just spanked Kara Thrace.

And Kara Thrace, if the way she's got her cheek pressed against Lee's knee and her eyes half-closed is any indication, liked it.

Lee's world is shifting.

"Insubordination, Captain," Kendra says lightly. "Anything more to say?"

"No sir," Kara says. "For the moment."

"Good," Kendra says. "Take off your clothes."

Kara glares as she gets up slowly off her knees, but she's unbuttoning as she goes. Lee has _got_ to get Kendra to teach him that trick.

Kendra peels off her bra and slips out of her underwear, just as calm and collected as if she were standing in CIC. She walks bare-ass naked over to a locked drawer that Lee's never been able to open and slips off her tags. Suddenly she seems ten times more naked, as if the brass discs dangling between her tits meant she was still in uniform. She has a tiny key strung on the chain behind the tags. Lee's eyes dart between the sight of Kara stripping and the sight of Kendra bending to unlock the drawer. His fingers fumble with the buttons of his own jacket. Kara, stripped to the skin, makes a derogatory grunt and leans over to help him. He sits back and lets her. She has him out of his jacket and his tanks as quick and as clean as she breaks down her rifle, but she lets her barely-there nails rake down his chest as she steps back. He shivers. Past the curve of Kara's waist, he can see Kendra adjusting some leather strap around her hip. When she turns around, he shivers again seeing the dildo jutting out from her pelvis.

"Don't worry, Commander," Kendra tells him. "It's not you I'm going to bend over. Not tonight, anyway. I think Captain Thrace needs a lesson more than you do."

Kara eyes her up and down. "And you think I'm going to learn that lesson?"

"I know you are." Neither of them can argue with the confidence in Kendra's voice. "I'd like you on your knees again, Captain. On the bed this time. I'll be kind. You've frakked up your knee enough on your own."

Kara glares at her but saunters over to the bed. Lee knows that strut well, the one she uses when she wants everyone to think that whatever she's doing was her own idea, frak you very much. She only puts one knee on the bed.

"The other one gets stiff," she says, looking back over her shoulder.

"So do other things, Captain," Kendra says. She stares at Lee. "What about you, Commander? I think you ought to follow her. It's time your right hand showed a little deference to her superior officer. Position yourself appropriately."

Lee gets up slowly - Kara's knee isn't the only thing stiff - and sits down on his bed. Kara's close enough to touch, but he doesn't reach out for her. He just sits there, legs stuck out so that his feet bracket her thighs. He has no plan for this situation. This is beyond his wildest dreams.

"You want me to suck it, Lee?" Kara says, her eyebrow raised. "Is that deference enough for you?"

"The act doesn't matter, Captain Thrace," Kendra says, tapping Kara's ass with the crop again while Lee waits, holding his breath. "It's the fact that you're doing as you're told. I don't give a damn if he wants you to whittle him a whistle."

"I think it would be okay," Lee suggests hastily.

"Tell her," Kendra orders.

"Uh, Captain Thrace," Lee stammers. "I, er, command you to suck my dick."

"You are going to regret this," Kara mutters.

"That's a risk I take every time I open my mouth around you," he says for her ears only.

"Just a moment, Captain," Kendra says. "I'm the one in charge tonight. And I want something from you." She flattens one palm against the small of Kara's back and pushes Kara down gently, the pressure of her hand so light that Lee knows Kara must be enjoying this, or Kendra couldn't budge her. Kendra's fingers slide up the slope of Kara's ass and down the back of her thigh as she thumbs Kara's folds apart. She seems to like what she finds. Kara's face flushes as Kendra strokes her, and her eyes widen as Kendra steps closer and lets the dildo nudge up against her. Lee's so hard it hurts, now, and he can only just keep from going hands-on himself.

"Fine," Kara says. She grabs Lee's calves and hauls him forward, balancing herself on her elbows as she licks the underside of his cock. Kendra pushes into her and Kara's mouth is suddenly opening over him, taking him inside. She groans around his cock and the vibration goes all through him. Her tags swing forward and tap his balls, the metal cool and then warm.

"Oh, gods," he gasps, staring at the ceiling.

"There's the secret, Commander," Kendra says in that clipped voice as she fraks Kara slowly from behind, her fingers locked around Kara's hips as Kara tongues Lee's cock and gasps and squirms. "Not frak your staff, mind you. At least, not all of them. But Cain had a way about her of making you want her, want to please her so badly your mouth dried up and you couldn't help standing at attention. She'd look at you and you knew you'd crawl if she wanted it. You'd do anything to please her, even when it wasn't about the sex. I don't think she ever touched Thorne or Fisk, but she still had them in the palm of her hand."

"I see," Lee says.

"Cain knew what you wanted. She could stare right through you. She made you work for it," Kendra says. "She made you work for her. And that's the power of the chain of command."

Kara raises her head for a moment. He's glad of the break - there's no thinking of Pyramid or of the art of bechamel sauce tonight and he's praying to every god he doesn't believe in that he won't embarrass himself. He loves the way Kara licks her lips before she speaks. "Bet she frakked you stupid."

Kendra slaps her ass hard enough that Kara hisses a little. "Nearly through the wall."

Kara seems to like that though, because when her lips wrap around Lee's cock this time, he can tell how hot and bothered she is from the way she flicks her tongue along his shaft and the way her fingers knead along his thigh until she's cupping his balls. His eyes keep trying to roll back in his head; it's all he can do not to thrust hard into her mouth. She pins his hips down with an elbow, trying to keep them both steady - he almost slips out of her mouth a few times when Kendra fraks her harder and Kara's whole body rocks. But Kara loves it: Lee's never seen her look so pleasure-dazed, so drunk off skin on skin on skin.

The crop lands on the bed by his side and he looks up to see Kendra smirking at him. He picks up the thing with fingers that shake. He can't reach Kara's ass - the crop's not that long - but if he stretches, he can flick at her nipples with the tip of it, sliding the shaft of it between her arm and her cheek. She makes a noise in her throat and takes him even deeper. He loves seeing her like this, wild with wanting more, and Kendra behind her looks like a triumphant goddess, like Nike, dark hair flying around her face and her nipples standing out. Her tags jingle in rhythm with the movement of her hips. He wishes he could reach far enough to touch her too. He wishes they could all collapse into one sweaty desperate heap. But there's the chain of command to consider, and the quickly degrading chain of his thoughts as Kara's tongue and lips caress his cock and her fingers stroke his balls and he passes the crop lightly over her tits and she moans and Kendra moans too, and slaps Kara's ass again. Lee teases her nipples with the crop, flicking as hard as he thinks he can get away with, and Kara grunts and pushes her ass back against Kendra.

"Good, Commander," Kendra gasps approvingly. "Let her have it."

"You too, Major," he grits out, barely able to form words.

Kara half-swallows him when she comes, her whole body shaking. Kendra grabs Kara's hips and grinds into her, biting her lip but not making a sound, or maybe it's just that Lee can't hear her over the rushing in his ears. His hips jerk but Kara's not moving. She pins him, won't let him go, her tongue still stroking him as he comes into her mouth. She licks her lips again as she raises her head and a muscle in his thigh twitches in one last spasm of arousal.

"And there you are," says Kendra, pulling out of Kara, who closes her eyes and bites her lip. "I'd think she'll play a bit nicer with others now."

"You wish," Kara said.

"Only good little officers get privileges," Kendra says, and slaps Kara's ass hard enough that Kara collapses forward onto Lee's belly, a smirk on her face. Her tags are caught in the crease of his thigh, but there's no way he's moving.

"Get up," Kendra tells Kara. She's unbuckling the harness from around her narrow hips and washing the dildo in the sink in his head. Lee likes the way her clever hands move over it as she soaps and rinses the thing. "Get dressed. Better get back to your rack before that knee does stiffen up."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a buzzkill?" Kara asks her. Kendra just smiles. Lee lies there on his bed watching them dress, fighting off sleep. He drags the blanket over himself as best he can without really moving. Oddly enough, they're just as sexy putting on the uniforms as they were taking them off. He knows what's under the layers of cloth. Kendra's all business now, putting her toys away, locking them back up away from him. He doesn't mind. She's a good XO - she knows just how to keep him in line.

"Button up, Major," Kara says, tying her hair back. "Wouldn't want to give the game away." She reaches over and fastens the top flap of Kendra's jacket. Kendra's eyes flash with something Lee can't quite interpret - one part danger, one part arousal, and one part wariness - but then her lips curve up.

"Thank you, Captain," she says to Kara. "I think you've learned your lesson quite well this evening."

"I always was in favor of a hands-on education," Kara drawls.

Kendra finishes doing up her buttons and turns to Lee. "Commander. CIC at 0700?"

"Mmm, yeah, uh, dismissed," Lee says, fighting the fog of sleep.

"After you," he hears Kara say, and then he's passed out gone, sweaty but smiling.


End file.
